Human Centipede (SP Versión) Final Alterno
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Final alternativo de Human Centipede de South Park. el 1er capitulo es el día 6 después modificare lo demás xD
1. Dia 6

Holi

Coyote (enojado): Que holi ni nada! tardaste en subir la secuela de "Human Centipede"

Yo: ME HABÍA OLVIDADO! Matame por esto D:

Coyote: Después te mato...porque Día 6 de titulo?

Yo: Porque se supone que ahí termina el fic...y para empezar esta secuela uso el capitulo 6.

Coyote: Entiendo...Bien, a leer el fic se a dicho!

* * *

><p>Anteriormente (Día 5-Cartman P.O.V).<p>

Los policías salen, yo vuelvo a la habitación clínica-improvisada con una sonrisa sádica en mi cara. bajo las escaleras y veo a Neko, Stan y Kyle en su lugar.

Yo: Buenas Noticias, conseguí 2 reemplazos (veo a Kyle) están fuertes y sanos al igual que Neko.

Kyle: NNNGH!

Kyle P.O.V

Y a mi que carajo me importan tus "Reemplazos"?

Yo no quiero que nadie reemplace a Stan, el es mi mejor amigo...No morirá...lo se. Y ademas Neko esta bien, puede aguantar unos días mas, creo.

Cartman: Volverán en 10 minutos (Ve a Stan y Neko) ustedes van a quedar libres...pero Kyle se queda aquí.

HIJO DE PUTA! DEJA EN PAZ A STAN Y A NEKO!

Neko P.O.V

Cartman sale de la habitación dejándonos solos otra vez. pasaron 5 segundos y tome una desicion, escuche a Stan y a Kyle llorar.

Yo: Chicos...Chicos!

Se callan y me miran con los ojos bien abiertos, gire la cabeza para verlos, los 3 teníamos el pelo desordenado y ojeras enormes por pasar varios días sin dormir a causa de esta pesadilla que estábamos viviendo, no sabríamos cuando terminaría todo esto...pero yo deseo que termine YA!

Yo: Vamos a salir de aquí, pero necesito que colaboren un poco...Ok?

Los 2 asienten un poco con la cabeza dándome a entender que si iban a ayudarme a escapar. estire mi brazo hasta agarrarme de una rampa que había para que pudiéramos bajar.

Yo: Bien...ya agarre la rampa, ahora tenemos que bajar entre todos.

Kyle P.O.V

Le hice caso al igual que Stan y los 3 empezamos a gatear por la rampa, aguante mis gritos de dolor, las rodillas me dolían por la cirugía y no se cuanto tiempo mas podrían aguantar las vendas. bajamos de la rampa y estábamos en el piso.

Yo: Mmmph! Nnngh

Neko: Y-Ya...Ya esta, ahora...ahora hay que subir las escaleras y caminar a la salida que da al jardín.

Neko puso su mano derecha adelante junto con la rodilla izquierda.

Neko: Listos?

Asentí al igual que Stan que estaba tosiendo.

Neko: Ya!

Empezamos a subir juntos la escalera, Neko hacia fuerza para subir al igual que nosotros.

Neko: 1...2...3! (sube un escalón) 1...2...3

4 minutos mas tarde llegamos a la puerta de la habitación que daba al pasillo.

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Chicos, empecemos a gatear a la salida que da al jardín sin hacer ruido...

Llegamos a la sala y mire para todos lados a ver si venia Cartman, no había nadie ahí.

Yo: Ya!

gateamos hasta casi llegar a la puerta, el único problema era...Como haríamos para abrirla? no podía pararme debido a que no tenia los músculos de la rodilla para incorporarme. vi un palo de escoba, estire mi mano hasta alcanzarlo, lo agarre y empece a romper el vidrio con fuerza.

Yo: Cúbranse los ojos chicos!

Kyle y Stan cierran los ojos y miran para otro lado.

Stan P.O.V

Pude escuchar como Neko rompía el vidrio para escapar y huir a la carretera mientras podamos, no se si aguante mas tiempo...no me siento bien y ademas los brazos y las rodillas se me están aflojando.

Neko dejo de golpear el vidrio, abrí los ojos, alguien se acercaba...creo ._. y era Cartman.

Cartman: Así que tratabas escapar eh?

Neko no responde, en seguida escuche un grito de dolor, abrí los ojos y vi a Cartman con un bolígrafo clavado en el pie.

Cartman: AAAAAAAAGH! HIJA DE RE MIL PUTA! MORIRÁS!

Saca un arma y nos apunta a los 3.

Neko P.O.V

Yo: No...No por favor no hagas esto! POR FAVOR NO!

Stan: nnn...nnnn!

Cartman: quieres decir algo antes de que te vuele los sesos de un disparo?

XXX: ALTO AHI!

Cartman P.O.V

Vi a los policías apuntándome con sus armas, tan rápido volvieron? como sea, lo importante era huir...

Yo: No quiero volver a la prisión! prefiero morir!

Salí corriendo perseguido de los policías y llegamos a un cuarto de la casa donde había una piscina climatizada.

Policia 1: Quédate quieto!

Policia 2: si obedeces no te dispararemos

Yo (saco mi arma): Creen que les voy a hacer caso?

Disparo al policía 1 y este cae al agua de la piscina tiñéndola de rojo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la sala, Neko seguía tratando de romper el vidrio para escapar, pero las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle al igual que Stan así que se detuvo.<p>

Neko: Escúchame dios...porque me haces esto?

En la piscina climatizada, Cartman apunto su arma al otro policía y dispara en su estomago.

Neko: A-Acaso me odias? acaso merezco este castigo por se mala? ya se que...me peleo con mis amigos, con mis hermanos y mis padres pero no era necesario castigarme así glob...

Kyle: Mmmgh?

Neko: YA NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ! SI QUIERES VERME MUERTA QUE ASÍ SEA!

El policía se sujeta el vientre sangrando, Cartman le disparo en la rodilla, el policía agarra su arma y le dispara en la cabeza muriendo en el acto, cae al piso dejando un charco de sangre y el policía cae a la piscina, el agua se tiño de un rojo muy oscuro.

Kyle P.O.V

Vi que Neko tomaba un trozo de vidrio y se lo clavo en el pecho.

Yo: MMMMMMMMGH!

NO! NEKO, NO TE MUERAS ESTÚPIDA, YA CASI SALIMOS DE AQUÍ!

Yo: Nnngh!...Nnnngh!

Neko no responde y cae de rodillas al piso, ya estaba muerta. Yo me puse mal por ella y tome con fuerza la mano de Stan, vi en un espejo de cuerpo completo a Stan, estaba tosiendo y respirando muy rápido.

Stan P.O.V

No...No puedo mas, este...este es mi fin...me vi en el espejo con la cara azul y el cuerpo muy pálido y flaco (esto pasa cuando uno no come nada excepto mierda...creo ._.), este es mi fin, en serio voy a morir...L-Lo siento, Lo siento Kyle...Lamento no poder cumplir con nuestra promesa...ojala...ojala me perdones algún día...adiós amigo.

Cerré los ojos y solté la mano de Kyle.

Kyle P.O.V

No, No Stan...STAAAAAAAAAN! NO, NO MUERAS! ME LO PROMETISTE! NOOOO! STAN! STAAAAAAAAAN! cerré mis ojos y me eche a llorar por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, la única persona que mas quería en este mundo.

Ahora me encuentro solo...totalmente solo en esa sala, cosido al cadáver de una chica y el de mi mejor amigo, sin que nadie me pueda ayudar o por lo menos consolarme por la perdida de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Coyote: Hija de puta! solo copiaste todo el capitulo!<p>

Yo: Ya lo se...pero no te enojes, después voy a modificar el capitulo 7, apareces tu y pondré tus ideas

Coyote: Oh, bueno :)

Yo: Dejen Reviews espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo :D


	2. Dia 7 Parte 1 EPILOGO CAMBIADO

_*Casa de Cartman- En medio del bosque (22:45 p.m)*_

Kyle aun estaba en medio de la sala, cosido al cadáver de Neko y su mejor amigo Stan. abrió los ojos, tenia la cara pegajosa, era por culpa de las lagrimas. no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando solo sabia que no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar pero el...el quería seguir llorando, seguía adolorido por la perdida de Stan. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única persona que mas quería en el mundo y...¡NO! ¿Que rayos estaba pensado? lo mejor era olvidar lo que paso pero fue inútil.

Kyle (piensa): Ayúdenme...Por favor, que alguien me ayude...tengo mucho frió

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, Kyle vio un auto estacionarse en frente de la casa. cerro los ojos aliviado, alguien venia a rescatarlo.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y entra un chico, no pudo distinguir quien era a causa de la oscuridad que había en la casa. el chico prendió las luces y camino hasta la habitación-Clínica improvisada.

Kyle (piensa): A donde vas?! Estoy aquí! Ayúdame!

XXX: Hola?! Cartman, quien sea...hay alguien aquí?

El chico escucha ruidos en la sala y corre hacia allá.

XXX: Quien anda ahí?

Ve a Kyle arrodillado en el piso y cosido a 2 cadáveres, había un olor desagradable en la sala así que el chico se tapo la nariz.

Kyle: MMMGH!

XXX (se arrodilla): O-Oye, que te paso? quien te hizo esto?! Estas bien?

Kyle (piensa): S-Si! estoy bien...quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí!

XXX: Entiendes lo que te digo?

Kyle trata de mover el cadáver de Neko para responder pero no pudo, entonces asiente un poco como para indicar que si.

XXX: Ok...N-No te muevas, voy a buscar un teléfono en mi auto, ya vuelvo.

El chico sale de la casa, Kyle otra vez se quedo solo y preocupado ¿Ese chico iba a volver? No estaba seguro...pero por suerte alguien vino a ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 5 minutos y el chico vuelve a la sala, esta vez acompañado de 2 paramedicos.<p>

XXX: Lo ven? es el...

Uno de los paramedicos trae una camilla y el otro se acerca a hablar con Kyle.

XXX: Oye niño...estas bien? entiendes lo que te digo?

Kyle asintió varias veces con su cabeza.

Kyle (piensa): SI, SI! ESTOY BIEN! QUIERO IR A CASA POR FAVOR!

Kyle empieza a golpear el suelo con desesperación

XXX: Niño, cálmate, te llevaremos al hospital para separarte de esos cadáveres...

Hospital? No! era lo menos que quería oír, ya no confiaba en los médicos, no después de lo que le hizo Cartman...Hijo de puta!

Kyle: NNNNNNGH! NNNNNGH!

XXX (acomoda la camilla): Hay que subirlo a la camilla. el no podrá por si solo.

Lo ponen en la camilla y lo suben a una ambulancia, el chico que lo salvo iba a su lado con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Kyle (piensa): Q-Que hacen? A-A donde me llevan? QUIERO IR A CASA! QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES Y A MI HERMANITO!

XXX (apoya una mano en el hombro): Tranquilo, ya paso...no te asustes, vas a estar bien

Kyle (piensa): Cállate bastardo! déjame ir!

Escucha como arranca el motor de la ambulancia y van al hospital.

* * *

><p><em>*Hospital de South Park- (4:55 a.m)*<em>

Kyle despierta y en una habitación del hospital al que fue trasladado, ya no estaba cosido a los cadáveres de Neko y Stan...STAN! Que paso con el? tenia ganas de despedirse de el por ultima vez, a donde se lo llevaron?

El chico que lo rescato apareció en la habitación, Kyle lo vio, tenia piel mas o menos bronceada, pelo corto negro, usaba lentes de sol y un uniforme de detective forense.

XXX: Niño! estas bien, ya despertaste!

Kyle: Que paso? donde carajo estoy? que le paso a Stan?

XXX: Estas en el hospital, te salve la vida y no se de quien hablas pero ese tal Stan no se encuentra aquí.

Kyle: N-No es cierto! Stan esta bien! No esta muerto o sí?

El chico se queda callado y recuerda algo.

XXX: No, tienes razón...fue una falla medica, Stan esta bien, al igual que Neko.

Kyle: Puedo ir a verlos?

XXX: Aun no, están en estado de coma, van a tardar en despertar, ya le cure la infección a Stan.

Kyle: Si, Si gracias por decírmelo, por lo menos Stan no esta muerto pero...Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a casa con mi familia

XXX: Niño! cálmate, todo estará bien por ahora debes descansar...

Kyle (baja la mirada): ...Tráeme un espejo

XXX: Que?

Kyle: UN ESPEJO! DAME UN ESPEJO MIERDA!

XXX: Bien, no te enojes niño

Kyle: Tengo nombre ¿sabes? me llamo Kyle, Kyle Broflosky

XXX: Esta bien ni...es decir Kyle, ahí te doy el espejo.

El chico toma el espejo y se lo da, Kyle se mira la cara y da un grito de horror, tenia unas costuras en forma de sonrisa bastante aterradora, los labios estaban un poco rojos y sangrando, su cara estaba palida y tenia ojeras increíblemente ENORMES.

Kyle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Rompe el espejo con ira y agarra al chico de la remera de su uniforme.

Kyle: H-HIJO DE PUTA! MIRA LO QUE CARTMAN ME HIZO! LAS PAGARA! ESE TIPO DEBE MORIR! COMO LO ODIO!

XXX: N-No me grites, yo no tengo la culpa de nada...

Kyle: Quiero matarlo...maldito!

XXX: Mejor te dejo solo, necesitas descansar

Kyle: Bien, vete!

El chico sale y deja a Kyle solo en la habitación, se acomoda en la cama y se pone a mirar el techo, pasan 2 segundos y tocan la puerta

Kyle: TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS!

XXX (entra): Kyle! esa es tu forma de saludar a tu madre?

Kyle: Q-Que? M-Mama?


	3. Dia 7 Parte 2 EPILOGO CAMBIADO

Kyle P.O.V

"Q-Que hacia mi madre aqui? No lo se pero la echaba tanto de menos, la vi entrar a la habitacion junto con mi papa y mi hermanito.

* * *

><p>Narracion Normalp

Sheila (Autora: Mama de Kyle): Hijo, estaba tan preocupada por ti (lo abraza)

Kyle: Te extrañe tanto mama, crei que no te volveria a ver

Gerald: Nosotros también te echamos de menos Kyle, te mandamos un mensaje y no contestabas al celular no sabíamos que había pasado y luego nos llamaron diciendo que estabas aquí, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

Kyle: Me alegra que estén aquí...

Recordó algo que era mas importante que eso.

Kyle: Mama, Papa...saben lo que le paso a Stan?

Sheila: Si, ya llamaron a sus padres para avisarles la noticia

Kyle P.O.V

Yo: D-Dios mi...mio...(bajo la mirada) seguro que sus padres me odian

Mi mama: No te pongas triste, lo hecho hecho esta y no hay nada que podamos hacer (Me ve la cara) Que te paso?

Yo: E-Eh? que cosa?

Mi mama: T-Tienes unas marcas en la cara, Que te paso?

Yo: Fue Cartman...ese hijo de puta me cosió la cara a...a...no quiero decirlo (bajo la mirada avergonzado)

Mi papa: Déjalo Sheila, esta traumatizado, es la segunda vez que paso por esto

Mi mama: QUE?

Yo: Es una larga historia...

Senti que alguien me abrazaba y era Ike, mi hermanito.

Ike: Te extrañe tanto!

Yo: Yo también...

Mi papa: Bueno, lo mejor seria que descanses un poco...mañana volveremos a verte.

Ike se levanta de mi cama y se aleja un poco.

Ike: N-Nos vemos mañana...

Salen y entra el chico ese que me rescato, no puedo creerlo! le grite y apenas lo conozco...me siento culpable.

XXX: Que linda familia tienes

Yo: Gracias, perdóname por gritarte...como te llamas?

XXX: Coyote-Smith soy un detective forense

Yo: Bien, muchas gracias por rescatarme Coyote...No se que hubiera pasado si nadie me venia a buscar.

XXX: Lo bueno es que estas bien, ahora descansa, trata de olvidar lo que paso si?

Yo: Me siento mal por Stan...no se si el esta bien

XXX: Tengo que decirle algo, Stan no esta muerto...

Yo: Ah no?

XXX: No, al parecer se encuentra en un estado de coma no se cuando despertara...Neko tambien esta bien, los pusieron en la misma habitacion.

Yo: Espero que puedan despertar para ir a visitarlos.

XXX: No se cuando despertara pero solo puedo decirte que están bien, te dejo solo...nos vemos otro día, adiós ni...es decir Kyle.

Yo: Adiós Coyote.

Se va y me quedo solo en la habitación...otra vez.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, Kyle a veces estaba con su familia y otras veces con Coyote. Ike no se animaba a venir porque aun no se acostumbraba al nuevo aspecto en el rostro de su hermano, con el tiempo las ojeras fueron desapareciendo.<p>

Un día logro levantarse de la cama, al parecer pudieron reconstruirle las rodillas y volvió a caminar con ayuda de Coyote, las primeras veces los 2 caminaron desde la cama hasta el baño de la habitación. después Kyle pudo caminar por el pasillo del hospital hasta la escalera.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, 2 personas estaban acostadas en camas separadas. ambos se encontraban en un estado de coma. la 1era persona era una chica de pelo corto castaño con un gorro de gato llamada Neko y la 2da era un chico pelinegro llamado Stan.

Stan (se despierta): QUE CARA...?

Ve a su alrededor y esta en una habitación de hospital.

Stan: D-Donde estoy?

Neko (se despierta): Q-Que paso? Donde estamos? y Kyle?

Stan: No lo se...No estoy muerto?

Neko: Al parecer no...(se queda estática)

Stan: Que?

Neko: S-S-S...

Stan: S Que?

Neko: T-Tienes algo en la cara...

Stan: Que? En serio? voy a verlo...

Stan P.O.V

Me levante y empece a caminar, me costaba caminar ya que me habían reconstruido las rodillas. me apoye en la pared de la habitación, empece a caminar al baño.

Entre y me vi en el espejo, tenia ojeras HORRIBLES y unas costuras en forma de sonrisa aterradora en mi cara, una venda cubría el lado izquierdo de la sonrisa.

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Kyle P.O.V

Escuche unos gritos, reconocí esa voz...era Stan! creo que al fin despertó, y Neko esta con el porque escucho su voz.

Neko: Q-Que sucede Stan?


	4. Dia 8

Anteriormente.

Neko: Q-Que sucede Stan?

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Stan: Hijo de puta...

Yo: Eh? Que pasa?

Stan se voltea y me señala su cara con los ojos bien abiertos

Stan: MÍRAME! SOLO MÍRAME!, MIRA LO QUE ESE BASTARDO ME HIZO! VOY A MATARLO!

Yo intente tranquilizarlo, no quería que rompiera las cosas del baño, ni de la habitación.

Yo: Stan! cálmate...se que lo que el te hizo, mejor dicho NOS hizo es malo, pero tampoco para querer matarlo.

Stan: P-Pero...MÍRAME ESTÚPIDA! Soy un monstruo...tengo costuras en forma de sonrisa de película de terror en mi cara, no se si volveré a ser el de antes.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pensé que era una enfermera.

Yo: Quédate aquí, alguien entro a la habitación, voy a ver quien es.

Camine despacio a la puerta y la abrí, vi a Kyle.

Yo: K-Kyle?

Kyle: NEKO! Pense que estabas muerta, al igual que Stan pero al final resulto ser un error medico. estaban en coma

Yo: S-Si pero por fin despertamos, Stan esta en el baño, ve a verlo si quieres.

Kyle P.O.V

Entre al baño y vi a Stan llorando y tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

Yo: Stan te encuentras bien?

Stan: No te me acerques, soy un monstruo!

Yo: Stan, no eres un monstruo, Cartman tiene la culpa de esto, no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo.

Stan: Tengo ganas de matarlo, quiero que se muera! que se pudra en el maldito infierno!

Yo: Yo también tengo ganas de vengarme pero no podemos hacer nada...

Stan se tranquiliza un momento.

Stan: Tienes razón, no podemos hacer nada mejor me tranquilizo un poco.

Escucho pasos, alguien entro a la habitación, me asome a la puerta del baño y vi a los padres de Stan.


	5. Dia 9

Stan P.O.V

Yo: Ky, que pasa?

Kyle: Stan...ven aquí, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Me asome a la puerta del baño y vi a mis padres y a Shelly, mi hermana...que hacia ella aquí?

Sharon (Autora: Mama de Stan): Hay Hijo, estaba tan preocupada...

Shelly: Pensábamos que estabas muerto...no respondías al celular (retrocede un poco)

Randy (Autora: Padre de Stan): Sucede algo Shelly?...(ve la cara de Stan) AGH!

Sharon: Lo mismo pensé yo

Shelly: Q-Que le paso a tu cara? (toca las costuras y la venda donde esta la herida)

Yo: E-Es una larga historia...no quiero contarla (baje la mirada)

Kyle P.O.V

Me asome con Neko a ver que pasaba, los padres de Stan me vieron seriamente.

Yo: No se porque me miran asi pero...yo no le hice eso a Stan yo tambien tengo esas costuras en mi cara

Shelly se acerca a verme

Shelly: Si, las tiene...(ve a Neko) Quien es el?

Neko: Soy una chica...

Randy (se rie): Una chica? en serio? con ese corte pareces un hombre!

Sharon (enojada): RANDY!

Neko P.O.V

Yo: Eeeh...perdon si no me presente, me llamo Florencia pero pueden decirme Neko-Chan.

Sharon: Y que haces aqui?

Yo: Estuve en este hospital por unos dias, recien desperte de un estado de coma, Stan tambien estuvo en coma.

Sharon: Que? (Ve a Stan) Estuviste en coma?

Stan: Si mama...

Kyle: U-Ustedes no me odian por lo que le paso a Stan?

Shelly: Claro que no, tu también estas lastimado, pero quien les hizo esto?

Los 3: Cartman...Eric Cartman

Randy: Y quien es el?

Yo: Es un hijo de puta bastardo, el nos cosió juntos, tenia pensado crear un cien pies humano y...y...

Kyle: Y que vivamos de un solo sistema digestivo (le da escalofríos) Yo ya pase por esto una vez y no puedo creer que haya pasado por esto de nuevo...Tengo la sensación de revivir una horrible pesadilla.

Yo: Así que tu ya pasaste por esta situación antes?

Kyle: Si...

Yo: Podrías contarme lo que paso? creo que vi lo que te paso en televisión...pero...no lo recuerdo, quiero hacer memoria.

Kyle: Ok, te lo contare...todo empezó hace mucho tiempo atrás

* * *

><p>Oke, ahora tendré que poner fragmentos del Capitulo 1 de la decimoquinta temporada...<p>

SHIT! NO QUERÍA LLEGAR A ESTO *se enoja*

COMO ODIE ESE CAPITULO Y AUN LO SIGO ODIANDO...peeero nos deja una lección de que hay que saber que cosas estamos aceptando en la web porque no todo es bueno en la vida :(

En fin, dejen reviews...espero que les guste este capitulo y cuando pueda subiré el Flashback de Kyle pasando por el traumatismo del HumanCentIpad.


End file.
